miaandmefandomcom-20200223-history
Mia and Me - Episode 215
My Name Is Varia is the fifteenth episode of the second season of Mia and Me. Summary Together with Mia, Violetta arrives in Centopia. She calls herself Varia and claims to be a princess from another island who has lost her memory. When Varia learns that Mia plays a central role in Centopia, she becomes jealous. Summary At the farm, Mia is getting ready for practice with Sapphire. Mario shows up to take Mia and Sapphire to practice on the grounds of where the competition will take place, with Renzo wondering if Mia is really ready for such practice. Mia off-handedly mentions that Sapphire is doing great at what he does for having no wings, with Mario commenting on Mia acting mysterious again. In another part of the area, Violetta is also practicing for the competition, with her mother watching. While taking a break, Sapphire spots Violetta and is startled into accidentally knocking Mia over. The blue gem in Mia's bracelet breaks, and Mia attempts to put the pieces back together. To her relief, it seems the bracelet still works, and if begins to glow. Unbeknownst to Mia, she missed one shard, which forms into a second blue gem, that is picked up by Violetta, who was watching the whole thing. Violetta watches as Mia reads the latest riddle, and as Mia is transported to Centopia, a confused Violetta finds herself being enveloped in light as well. Mia arrives in Centopia, and is relieved to find that her elf form remains in perfect shape despite her bracelet breaking. Xolana and Shiva are named official unicorn guards, having passed an exam. Meanwhile, Violetta, having turned into a purple-haired Centopian elf, crash-lands somewhere further away from the castle, and is amazed at the sight of Centopia. Elsewhere, Rixel and Gargona are plotting, Rixel intending to send Tukito off to spy on the elves, but Gargona is skeptical. The elves discuss their plans to find the Jade Horn. Mia mentions the riddle to the others, which warns about an enemy hiding nearby. Violetta realizes she is in the same place shown in the illustrations from Mia's book, and tries to figure out how to fly. Xolana and Shiva find her, and ask about who she is. As Violetta attempts to figure out what to say, Xolana and Shiva mishear her name as Varia, and Violetta decides to go along with it, pretending to be having trouble remembering much about herself. As Tukito manages to steal Ono's crown, Xolana and Shiva introduce "Varia" to Mia and the others. To impress Mo, Violetta claims that some of her memories are coming back and that she is a princess. Mia feels that something doesn't feel right about "Varia". Phuddle shows Mia a new invention intended to help catch the thief. Violetta offers to help search for the rings, and asks about Mia's connection with Onchao. Mayla brings Varia into the palace to rest, and Violetta is able to get a good look at her elf form in a mirror, commenting that she looks good. She then sneaks out of her room to go look for Mia and find out what else Mia does whenever she visits Centopia. Violetta accidentally knocks over a vase while listening in on Mia's conversation with Yuko and Mo. Mia starts to wonder if "Varia" is the thief, but Yuko and Mo don't think that is the case. Violetta explains she hasn't done anything wrong, and simply wants to be part of the group. The group plan to set up a trap for the thief, knowing that the thief seems fond of certain berries. As Mia assigns tasks to each group, Violetta asks what she's supposed to do, but Mia can't seem to think of what to do with her. Yuko offers to let her help out. As they wait for the thief to show up, Mia asks "Varia" about how exactly she got to Centopia. As the two talk, Violetta notices that someone seems to be deactivating the water barrier. Yuko and Mo go off to investigate, while Mia and Violetta stay to keep an eye on the trap. Tukito shows up and walks into the trap, but Violetta gets caught up too as she attempts to take the crown from Tukito. Violetta gets into a tug-o-war with Tukito over the crown for a few moments, until Mia is able to come in and help get the crown away from Tukito. Violetta is pleased with managing to be of assistance, even if Tukito got away. Xolana and Shiva come across Gargona, Rixel and Tukito, and are able to drive them away. Returning to the palace, Raynor commends everyone's teamwork in recovering the rings. Mia has to return to her own world. Looking down at the blue gem on her necklace, Violetta realizes this means she will be sent back too, and she makes an excuse to leave the area. Mia and Violetta both return to their own worlds, the latter still amazed by the experience. As Mia returns to Mario, he asks where she went. Contessa shows up and asks if anyone has seen her hat that blew away earlier, with Mario pointing out that it seems to have gotten caught on a flag pole. Major Events * Sapphire sees Violetta and knocks Mia off their back, which results in Mia's bracelet breaking. * Violetta gets a piece of the bracelet, and ends up going to Centopia along with Mia. * The elves meet Violetta, who goes by the name Varia, and pretends to have lost her memories. * Tukito steals Ono's crown, and Mia suspects Varia. * The elves set up a trap, and as Yuko and Mo go check out the water barrier, Mia and Varia get the crown back from Tukito. * Mia has to return to her world, and Varia makes an excuse to leave the elves so she won't be noticed disappearing along with Mia. Trivia * The oracle for this episode is "There's an enemy in your palace, full of tricks and full of malice." * Violetta obtains a shard from Mia's bracelet, which now allows her to travel to Centopia whenever Mia goes there. * Xolana and Shiva are crowned official unicorn guards. * Violetta claims to be a princess to impress Mo. Transcript /Transcript}} Gallery /Gallery}} References # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. # Volume 4 on Itunes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2